falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:DarkSnakex
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Fallout! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Vault-Tec. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Uberfuzzy (Discusión) 20:45 29 may 2009 Hola Amigo, ¿como estas?. Pues espero que bien. Queria mantener contacto contigo (ya que eres el unico activo en la wikia al parecer) Y echale un vistaso a mi pagina de usuario (Quiza te guste) --Piro96 19:46 13 jun 2009 (UTC) : ¡Qué bueno es ver otra alma por la wiki!, esto estaba más solitario que el Yermo. Me gusta tu página de usuario, debo aprender a ponerle color a la mía... DarkSnake 19:55 13 jun 2009 (UTC) : Perfecto, quiza yo pueda ayudarte, tengo mucha experiencia por las wikis, pertenesco a Grand Theft Encyclopedia y Need For Wiki (soy inactivo). En lo que pueda ayudarte, un gusto. - (Conestame en mi discución porfavor) --Piro96 20:40 13 jun 2009 (UTC) Hey, hola de nuevo. Un favor, pasame tu Messenger (si es que tienes) para charlar un poco y quiero hablarte de la wiki. --Piro96 21:18 13 jun 2009 (UTC) Justo para eso queria tu msn, para preguntarte sobre las plantillas. Por cierto, acepta mi invitación. --Piro96 21:34 13 jun 2009 (UTC) Amigo, solo te queria avisar, que no tendre tiempo de hacer artículos por lo menos en 2 semanas completas (examenes, tareas, etc.) Así que hay te encargo la wiki hehe. Adiós. --Piro96 01:59 16 jun 2009 (UTC) ------------------- Hola, amigo, sólo me pasaba para decirte que me uno a esta wikia, ¿cuántos usuarios activos/regularmente activos debe de haber por aquí? Me caes bien. SergioSolo 16:47 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola, quería decirte, que en el artículo principal y genérico de Fallout 3, hay algunas cosas que no se corresponden con la realidad del juego. Son fallos que viene arrastrando dicho artículo desde la edición en la Wikipedia en castellano. Entre ellos, el fallo más importante es lo referente al comienzo de la guerra. Según el artículo que había en el ordenador del museo de historia americana de Rivet City la guerra empezo entre 2066 y 2067, no en 2052. Si conoces otra fuente de todos modos, dímelo, para cambiarlo en el artículo de la Gran guerra Un saludo y por cierto, estoy encantado de que se este llevando a cabo la edición wiki de todo lo referente a un juegazo tan grande como es Fallout 3. Estoy honrado de participar, y pronto será la segunda vez que me pasaré el juego. Espero que todas las cosas nuevas que he averiguado sirvan para aumentar el contenido y artículos de la wiki de fallout ;) Buenas, soy un nuevo usuario. Buenas, acabo de hacer mi primera mini edición y de aquí en adelante hare más, lo único que no controlo mucho el tema este de las wikis. Pero hare lo que pueda por ayudar... ni siquiera sé como he encontrado esta página... xD salu2! mi mail es mau_alex5@hotmail.com agregenme hablemos de la wiki Hola soy nuevo en la wikkia espero que alguien me pueda ayudar a mejorar mi pagina de usuario bueno espero su respuesta gracias Muy Bien me tarde toda la noche pero lo logre edite el articulo de the pitt lo mejor posible espero que puedas pasar a verlo y una pregunta: como puedo llgar a ser administrador como tu???? bueno eso es todo y solo digo pasen a ver mi articulo de the pitt ahora me anfocare a hacer articulos de las demas expanciones!!!!!! bueno espero tu respuesta adios!!!! me parece bien ya que como dices Fallout lleva a muchas confusiones ahhhh... acabo de terminar el articulo de logros de fallout 3 pasa a verlo y dame tu opinion..... Template import Maybe you'd like me to import all The Vault templates here? Obviously they'd need to be translated, but it will save you some work on manually copying them. I did it at Turkish and Swedish vault already. Ausir(talk) 05:34 9 ago 2009 (UTC) Porque cuando guardo la Web no la puedo ver. Porque cuando guardo la Pagina Web, despues resulta que no la puedo ver. Holas Hola, soy un VICIADO con mayusculas al fallout 3 en PC, y viendo la wiki inglesa me dije... ostias? y abra una wiki en español del juego y aki estoy, pero veo que no tiene muchos articulos y me gustaria ayudar con mis experiencias por todo Yermo Capital... y hacer un poco de traducciones desde la wiki en igles... pero no se me da bien esto... donde esta la guia para aprender? seguro que la tengo delantede mis narices y no la veo... Cuadros de informacion Oye, como se ponen los cuadros como los que tienes en tu pagina de usuario? por que le di a editar en otra pagina copie el codigo lo modifique con el texto que quise y la foto, pero luego solo me sale la foto :S --MikeToreno 13:07 26 ago 2009 (UTC) Gracias por ayudarme Gracias DarkSnakex, soy Lugamo por ayudar a editar el articulo Misiones de Fallout 3. Es que no tenia tiempo para poner las misiones opcionales. Ubicación de Quantum Hola DarkSnakex, soy Lugamo y te pregunto si podrías ayudarme a completar la localización de las 94 Nuka Colas Quantum. Se que hay Quantum en el museo de Historia y en RobCo pero no me acuerdo cuantas había. Creo (no se si hay) que hay tambien en la Biblioteca. --Lugamo 22:33 27 ago 2009 (UTC)Lugamo Gracias! Lugamo 22:51 27 ago 2009 (UTC)Lugamo Disparales en la cabeza Viste que cuando haces la misión "Torre Tempenny" (Al menos de forma pacífica) y despues "Disparales en la cabeza" te daras cuenta que Tempenny aparece como muerto. Entonces ¿Sabes como debería hacer para acceder a Fuerte Constantine?. Lugamo 03:12 28 ago 2009 (UTC)Lugamo Gracias Lugamo 22:36 28 ago 2009 (UTC)Lugamo lols Hya algun articulo urgente por escribir? o todos estan en un nivel de urgencia medio? es que no se que escribir, o traducir... Padrino/MikeToreno 21:37 28 ago 2009 (UTC) hola, soy nuevo hola a todos me llamo diego y soy nuevo en toda regla, llege aqui por casualidad buscando alguna forma de entrar en raven rock y pense que ya que tengo la guia oficial de 465 paginas podría ayudar, gracias Wenohhhh es que lo de la linea temporal tiene tela por que depende de cada uno que juege... yo me peudo pasar dos años en el yermo asta activar el purificador, y otro en dos semanas lo mismo XD Padrino/MikeToreno 22:03 30 ago 2009 (UTC) linea temporal ironico... pero la estoy buscando en la wiki en ingles y no la encuentro :S podrias darme el link? Padrino/MikeToreno 22:31 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Edit: ya la encontre EDIT 2: Traduczo cosas solo del fallout 3 o traduzco todo? osea que se ponga info de otros fallout Como are pa distinguir ? jeje es que te digo que ya toy terminando de lñeer y creo que tengo ganas de traducirlo pero a lo unico que e jugao es a FO3... no sabrias distinguir que cosas son de FO1 FO2 Y FO3 y las de Tactics y to eso :S A muy bien, vale ya un dia de estos empiezo, que ilu tengo XD Buenas tio! Nada más pa comentarte que mi inactividad esta semanas era por las fiestas d emi pueblo ya vuelvo a la carga jeje! salu2!--QiQe 20:48 10 sep 2009 (UTC) tio me pasa algo raro, cuando edito un tema se me sale de la cuenta no se porque, he estado haciendo la misión de El sueño americano y mientras la hacia pone que esta mi cuenta pero al guardar lo guarda con mi ip como si no estuviera identificado sabes alguna solucion de esto? salu2! Hola..... Hola... como estas DarkSnakex... gracias de antemano por administrar este sitio para los que hablamos español... y pues... espero contribuir aun mas en su engrandecimiento.... Logros de Fallout 3 DarkSnakex, soy Lugamo y quisiera saber para que sirven los logros y los puntos que dan estos. Muchas Gracias. Lugamo 22:12 6 oct 2009 (UTC)Lugamo hola darksnakex soy nuevo me he pasado el fallout 3 4 veces jajajajaja (un viciado) escucha se del juego de fallout 3 mucho si algun dia me necesitais dejame un mensaje o mejor pasame tu msn yo soy ylef-@hotmail.com Salu2--Alvaro Cobain 14:25 12 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿alguien sabe cual es el arma mas eficaz contra las hormigas de fuego--201.127.255.201 02:10 15 oct 2009 (UTC)gerardo hiram respuesta a lo de las hormigas de fuego hola tio mira no hay ningun arma especial para las hormigas de fuego pero con el rifle de caza prueba a darle a alguna en las antenas con el VATS hasta mutilarselas cuando lo hayas hecho la hormiga se volverá frenetica y atacara a aliados y enemigos asi k apartate y deja k se quemen entre ellas. Cuando hayan matado a (tu hormiga) hazlo cn otra y asi sucesivamente tambien puedes probar a acumular a algunas junto a un coche y luego haces extallar el coche. Es lo que te puedo decir es cuestion de maña y paciencia. Bueno Salu2 si quereis algo mi msn es ylef-@hotmail.com recuerdas lo del arma contra hormigas. Era yo solo que no estaba registrado pero una pregunta¿como entro a la broterhoold of esteel --Broterhoold of steel 17:51 18 oct 2009 (UTC)broterhoold of esteel--Broterhoold of steel 17:51 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Guia Misiones Fallout 1 DarkSnakex encontre una guia de misiones de Fallout 1 en Lost Vault; podria ponerla en la wiki o solo cosas del Fallout 3. Lugamo 04:08 19 oct 2009 (UTC)Lugamo Pregunta sobre edicion point Lookout En cuanto a mi gran edición de point Lookout creare una guía sobre las misiones y editare por completo la pagina y lo que autentica mente quiero preguntar es: Como coloco vídeos? Contéstame lo mas rápido posible Gracias. --Orcidea 18:51 28 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola DarkSnakex Hola!!! bueno por lo visto esta mucha mas completa la wiki de Fallout en español desde la ultima vez que entre ( estamos hablando de hace un año atrás mas o menos). y bueno he decidido a ayudar en lo que puede para que sea lo mas completo posible... por el momento ando medio hasta el cuello con parciales en la facultad. Pero en cuanto me desocupe del todo voy a recargar esta wiki con mucha información. En fin un saludos y espero andes bien ^^. Arielomba Brokent steel Cuando eliminan a liberty prime en fallout 3 brokent steel pasando por una roca con una tecla del pc de savegame se sube la roca y se consigue el cañón tesla beta !!Necesito confirmación!! si alguien encuentra que es cierto avisadme. Orcidea 16:51 4 nov 2009 (UTC) Saqueadores DarkSnakex, ¿los saqueadores provienen del Vault 106? No era que ese refugio solo podia abrirse desde afuera. Mothership Zeta Hola darksnakex!!Sento no estar registrado todavia pero eske es muy urgente ke me kontestes si puedes xfavoor. Tengo una pregunta sobre la expanion mothership zeta para ps3: ¿donde puedo encontrar el arsenal o el lugar donde guardan las armas los alien?¿? Esque e leido aqui que debe haber como unas 15 armas nueva pero yo solo e conseguido 7 y ya me e pasado todo. En el laboratorio de armas encontre una puerta que decia que necesitaba ciencia 75 para entrar pero no tenia la ciencia tan alta, ¿puede ser este su arsenal? Muchas gracias a todos de antemano!! :Que yo recuerde, no hay ninguna especie de arsenal en la nave, aunque en el laboratorio de armas, como sugiere su nombre, se encuentran varias armas.- Revisando el GECK encontré que tras esa puerta cerrada está el Pulverizador atómico, una versión única del Atomizador alienígena. :En total en la nave hay 14 armas, 4 comunes, 8 únicas y 2 explosivos (que Elliott te da después de que vayas al laboratorio de criogénesis). Como no sé cuales te faltan, te dejo una lista de las armas únicas y su ubicación (de algunas no recuerdo la ubicación exacta): :*''Pulverizador atómico'': Tras la puerta cerrada en el Laboratorio de armas :*''Arma corta del capitán'': La tiene el capitán de la nave, cuando llegas al final :*''Desestabilizador'': En el Laboratorio de armas, en la galería de tiro :*''Cañón robot Ex-B'': En el laboratorio de armas, los tienen los Robots armados experimental (hay 2 en total) :*''Supresor electrónico'': En la sala de máquinas :*''Novasurge PME': En la bodega :*''Revólver de Paulson: Lo tiene Paulson :*''Espada samurái'': En el sistema de eliminación de residuos Sobre Referencias DarkSnakex, sabes como poner referencias? Saludos. --Lugamo 02:24 18 nov 2009 (UTC)Lugamo EDIT 1: Gracias. Expansion Pl Zuzca Creo que tras una especie de montaña fuera de los limites de la esquina noreste de point Lookout se encuentra un oso llamado ruzca. Naturalmente es un oso sin piel como otros, digo esto ya que aunque poseo todas las expansiones pc y Xbox pero no poseo ningun programa como G.E.C.K U/o otros. Me e informado sobre el oso y se encuentran varios cadáveres con hachas y aparte una bola gigante. Encontramos referencias de ruzca en las ínter escenas de cuando teletransportamos. :Así es, o al menos eso creo haber leído por ahí. Yo aún no lo he visto, ya que no me he tomado el tiempo para ir a PL de nuevo.--DarkSnake(discusión) 00:28 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Mi pagina de inicio Ya la he hecho es un poco como la de Orcidea eske me gusto xD nose me parecio interesante y me gustaria que fueran asi todas porque asi le damos mas realismo no? asi es como lo veo yo XD bueno miradla y comentad aki un saludo ah y Orci si te molesta la kito ehhh bueno pensaos la idea de escribir cosas asi sobre vosotros un saludo a todos ;) Novedad importante!! Orcidea y yo hemos creado una hostoria que se llama en la boca del lobo. Miradla no seais vagos xD que nos la hemos currado. A los que os ha gustado tranquilos, va a haber mas capitulos, cada uno mejor que el anterior! si teneis dudas o kereis poneron en contacto cnmigo no lo dudeis mi msn es ylef-@hotmail.com Salu2!!!!!! --Alvaro Cobain 23:15 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Historias Te gustan las historias de emoción, acción y lucha no dudes mas... Visita el primer capitulo de Operation achorage en:: En la boca del lobo Patrocinado por Orcidea. *Creador: Albaro Cobain *Co-Creador: Orcidea hola de nuevo si te preguntas es por que es mi ID nueva la otra se borro era broterhood of steel no jalo y me hice esta cuenta ah y por cierto los mensajes que me dejaste en mi cuenta vieja pasamelos si HEY pude entrar no era que se me borro sino que puse la cuenta equivocada Novedad importante 2!! Ya hemos hecho Orcidea y yo (Alvaro Cobain) el capitulo dos de en la boca del lobo. Se llama En los paramos helados y es un aanticipo de lo que viene en el tercer episodio vais a quedaros con las babas en las manos xD es broma pero nuetra intencion es divertiros con nuestras historias. Bueno no me enroyo mas salu2!!!!!!!! Hola Dark, una pregunta sencilla, ¿cómo puedo añadir localizaciones nuevas al mapa?, he encontrado al SE de Megatón un par de sitios interesantes, pero no sé como incluirlos... Tablas DarkSnakex ¿tu sabes como puedo hacer cuadros? Saludos. --Lugamo 02:20 6 dic 2009 (UTC)Lugamo EDIT 1: Perdon, quise decir tablas. VEF y las mutaciones Hola DarkSnakex, sobre el VEF, no solo la radiación muta. En la Biblia 0 de Fallout está mencionado. Por ejemplo, en FO1 y FO2, la mayoría de las criaturas están mutadas por el VEF. Los sanguinarios, los supermutantes, son ejemplos del VEF. Los escorpiones rad son una convinación del VEF y la radiación. Lugamo 02:59 21 ene 2010 (UTC)Lugamo EDIT 1: El VEF si puede propagar solo, por ejemplo en la Costa Oeste, una bomba atómica destruyo la parte superior de la instalación (West-Tek o West Tech Ardor), destruyendo los tanques VEF de contención y propagando el virus a la atmosfera. Lugamo 04:56 21 ene 2010 (UTC)Lugamo EDIT 2: Yo saque esa información del articulo de El Ardor de The Vault y esta avalado por la línea de tiempo: 2077 October 23 'The West Tek research facility is hit by warheads, breaking open the FEV tanks on levels four and five and releasing it into the atmosphere. Once exposed to radiation, it begins to mutate and infect humans and critters in the wasteland and dooming the player character in F1 and F2 to endure hordes of random encounters. Lugamo 21:19 21 ene 2010 (UTC)Lugamo Editar la Portada DarkSnakex, ¿Sabes como puedo hacer para editar la portada? Lugamo 04:36 26 feb 2010 (UTC)Lugamo Gracias a ti, si se necesita ayuda para crear o ampliar otro artículo no dudéis en pedírmelo JohnPR775 20:23 7 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Y como puedo llear a ser administrador?Lugamo 04:53 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Supermutantes Hola DarkSnakex,quisiera saber si sabes como fusionar articulos ya que hay 4 articulos para la misma creatura y son estos: *Supermutante (El que acabas de crear y creo que es el nombre correcto) *Supermutantes *Super mutante *Super mutantes Saludos Lugamo 19:16 20 mar 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Si en las wikis hay; por ejemplo Inciclopedia y Wikipedia tienen herramientas de fusión. Nota: En The Vault el articulo es Super mutants. Saludos Lugamo 19:35 20 mar 2010 (UTC). EDIT 2: Creo que la forma correcta es Supermutante. Otras preguntas que nada tienen que ver con esto: 1-¿Puedo ser adiminstrador? 2-¿Como puedo personalizar mis firmas? 3-¿Donde descargaste el FOnline? Saludos Lugamo 19:53 20 mar 2010 (UTC). EDIT 3: Muchisimas gracias DarkSnakex. EDIT 4: Saludos DarkSnakex, quisiera saber porque no puedo editar la portada, ya que soy administrador, ¿no?. Saludos Lugamo 02:08 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Pregunto ¿Estas jugando a Fallout no? El chatbox y mensajes Hola DarkSnakex, viste que en la parte superior de la wiki dice que hay que firmar con 4 ~. Quisiera saber como dejar un mensaje para que se agragen widgets como el chatbox y otros necesarios. Saludos Lugamo 03:54 21 mar 2010 (UTC) EDIT 1: Gracias. Plantilla de documentación repentina. Hola DarkSnakex tengo un problema, es que de repente aparece como que escribi la plantilla de documentación. Si podes, lo miras y me lo solucionas. Me harias un gran favor, sobretodo si me dices la causa del problema. Saludos Lugamo 06:10 21 mar 2010 (UTC) EDIT 1: En mi perfil de usuario Lugamo 06:53 21 mar 2010 (UTC). Sugerencias Hola DarkSnakex, te sugiero que te pases por el foro, aquí, he dejado sugerencias para la wiki, entre ellas; el cambio de nombre, ya que habria que cambiarla a El Refugio; porque si uno pone aparece . Saludos --Lugamo 23:14 30 mar 2010 (UTC). EDIT 1: Si, esta la pagina para contactar a Wikia. LostVault y Admin de El Refugio (Wikia) Hola Dark, vos por las dudas ¿Sos miembro de Lost Vault? Lugamo 01:53 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Para saber si era el unico Lugamo 02:56 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Foro Me pase por el foro y lo pense creo que deberiamos copiar la interfaz de ''The Vault que me parece bastante buena, ya que es mas "amigable". Creo que deberia cambiar al estilo de The Vault. Saludos --Lugamo 22:37 1 abr 2010 (UTC) :Hola DarkSnakex, si no es molestia, podrias agragar secciones de preguntas y discusion general para FO1, FO2, FOT, FOBOS, VB y FNV. Yo lo haria, pero cuando lo intento com que se desordena. Saludos --Lugamo 01:42 7 abr 2010 (UTC). Personajes o Personajes No Jugadores Hola DarkSnakex, quisiera saber si te gustaria reorganizar las categorias de personajes de Fallout, Fallout 2 y Fallout 3 y dividirlas en Personajes No Jugadores, Personajes Jugadores, etc. Saludos --Lugamo 02:18 6 abr 2010 (UTC). :Dejame corregirte DarkSnakex, en FO1, FO2, FOT y FOBOS hay varios PJs. Saludos --Lugamo 22:46 6 abr 2010 (UTC) GECK Hola, desde hace un tiempo he descubierto el GECK (editor de fallout 3) pero sale en inglés. Megustaría que se anunciase cuando saldrá la versión del GECK en español, o por lo menos, si saldrá. Tambien me gustaría que apareciera el enlace para descargarlo. Daniel Serrano Cabado 16:08 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola, tengo un problema con el GECK Soy nuevo, mi problema es con el GECK (editor de fallout 3). Mi problema es que no entiendo ni pizca e inglés y llevo meses buscando la versión en español. Me gustaría tener ayuda para encontrarla, además, seguro que a muchos les gustaría poder "fabricar su propio fallout 3" sin usar diccionario cada 3 segundos. Daniel Serrano Cabado 17:39 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Foro 2 Hola DarkSnakex, quisiera hacer algunas sugerencias para el foro: #Deberiamos fusionar Preguntas sobre Fallout 3 y Discusión general sobre Fallout 3, llamandose Discusion general sobre Fallout 3 #Pasate por la discusion de Fallout 3 (articulo). #Te felicito, muy bien organizado el foro. #Deberiamos borrar los articulos sobre historias y ponerlos en el foro --Lugamo(discusión) 22:38 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Tabla Verás, es que quiero hacer una página de usuario chula, (por ejem:Orcidea) y quisiera saber como se añaden esas tablas de la derecha de color verde con foto, deja la respuesta en mi página de discusión. Nota: mira mi página en unos días, verás que historia me he currado. Daniel Serrano Cabado 17:00 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la información sobre el GECK, por cierto, mira mi página de usuario, me he currado una historia (con capítulos y todo). '''Dani, el kamikace 19:31 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Refugio 77 En la página del Refugio 77 he introducido la primera viñeta del cómic "Un hombre y un cajón de marionetas" en español, pero se me a encajado entre el texto y no la sé mover. ¿Podrías colocarla tú? Haber si encontramos el resto del cómic en español. Me pongo a buscarlo ¡MUY GRANDE Y POCO USADO! Recomiendo hacer algún día una limpieza de El Refugio, es decir, por ejemplo: eliminar algunas categorías en blanco (hai dos categorías en blanco iguales llamadas "Armas de energia" y "Armas de energía") o combinar dos muy parecidas ("Canciones de Fallout: New Vegas" y "Banda sonora de Fallout: New Vagas") Esto lo digo exclusivamente para hacer más cómodo El Refugio Dani, el kamikace 17:19 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Foro Vault-Tec Estava pensando en substituir la pregunta "alguien sabe donde está vault 77?" de discusión general de fallout 3 en el foro por "Refugios vault-tec" o algo por el estilo. Con el fin de hacer una página amplia dedicada a todos los refugios. Eso es mejor que 122 categorías (son 122 refugios en total). Dani, el kamikace 19:45 13 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡PROBLEMA DE EDICIÓN! Tengo un problema, intento editar algo pero solo puedo escribir el título (como ahora) HELP tampoco puedo previsualizar ni gravar (esto sí si pulso intro) Usuario nuevo Gracias por la invitacion a preguntarte y no hay de que hoy buscando paginas encontre esta pagina de casualidad y he encontrado cosas interesantes como lo de los sanguinarios xD nunca hubiera pensado que eran camaleones, bueno volviendo al tema gracias una vez mas y de ahora en adelante empezare a modificar las cosas que se os han ido escapando y cuando coja practica ya algo mas interesante a una pregunta ¿como se suben imagenes? porque queria subir una foto de special y no me dejo nos vemos chao (The Kojark 22:48 14 abr 2010 (UTC)) Licencias de subida Hola DarkSnakex, como puedo editar las licensias para subir imagenes para que queden como las de The Vault. ''Saludos --Lugamo(discusión) 21:56 16 abr 2010 (UTC). EDIT 1: Yo me referia a que queden asi. Saludos --Lugamo(discusión) 02:24 17 abr 2010 (UTC)thumb Wikipedia, The Vault y El Refugio Hola DarkSnakex, supongo que habras notado que en algunas ocasiones muestra la piel de Wikipedia y no la de The Vault, o sea la de El Refugio. En caso que si lo viste, sabrias decirme como se arregla. Saludos --Lugamo(discusión) 03:58 1 may 2010 (UTC) Yo, Archivo:FallOut 3 Player.png Ausir, The Vault, El Refugio y Lost Vault. Hola DarkSnakex, vos tenes idea de como puedo recibir actualizaciones del blog de Ausir que seria como el periodista de The Vault para poder incluirlas en El Refugio y Lost Vault. Saludos Lugamo(discusión) 02:27 13 may 2010 (UTC). Ah, viste que se puede descargar la BSO de Fallout/Fallout 2 remasterizada gratis, yo ya me la estoy descargando. Biblia, Fallout y Lost Vault Te tengo que felicitar DarkSnakex por la traducción al español de la '''Biblia' de Fallout. ¿Te molestaría que la postee en Lost Vault o si la hago PDF? Foro de Fallout Online y Wikia Hola falloutero, vos ya sabes que lanzaron el sitio de FOOL (Fallout Online) ¿no?, por eso mientras me pasaba por The Vault, en la discusión de Ausir le proponian crear el foro de Fallout Online. Dado que no se nada de codigo wiki, ¿lo podrías hacer tú? Saludos --Lugamo(discusión) 01:31 19 jun 2010 (UTC) : Esta es una buena excusa para pulir lo mejor posible nuestro wiki, Dark. Userbox Usuario Fallout 3 Hola DarkSnakex, vengo a pedirte ayuda por una plantilla. Por alguna razón, esta plantilla me agrega a esta categoría. He intentado por todos los metodos intentar arreglarlo y no pude ¿Me ayudas?. Saludos. --Lugamo(discusión) 21:47 1 jul 2010 (UTC). :EDIT 1: Deja, ya se soluciono. Saludos. --Lugamo(discusión) 22:02 1 jul 2010 (UTC). Monaco skin Hola Dark, he notado que pasando por el articulo Fawkes, la plantilla The Vault cambio de color, identico al color de las plantillas de etiquetas de copyright en The Vault y también de las plantillas derivadas de Sourcebox. Puedo saber como hiciste ya que lo intente varias veces y no pude. Atte.: --Lugamo(discusión) 22:23 15 jul 2010 (UTC). :Gracias. --Lugamo(discusión) 22:43 15 jul 2010 (UTC). Fuentes del spotlight Vi los spotlights, y me preguntaba, ¿Cual es la fuente que usaste para escribir Fallout Wiki? Desde ya, muchas gracias. --Lugamo(discusión) 23:14 15 jul 2010 (UTC). :EDIT: Gracias. --Lugamo(discusión) 00:15 16 jul 2010 (UTC). Plantilla: Dialoguefilebox Hola DarkSnake, no hace mucho cree la plantilla , pero es lo mismo que la plantilla , en la que esta basada, ¿tenes idea de por que? --Lugamo(discusión) 04:14 17 jul 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: Que mal. Bueno, igual gracias. Lugamo(discusión) 04:53 17 jul 2010 (UTC). Nota Hola DarkSnake, ¿vos sabes como hacer para que en la plantilla el tamaño por defecto sea el que tenía al principio, pero con la opción que se pueda extender a lo ancho del artículo?. Desde ya, muchas gracias. --Lugamo(discusión) 21:34 19 jul 2010 (UTC). :EDIT: Gracias. PD: Aprovecho este espacio para preguntarte que te parecen los requisitos para ser admin en este wiki expuestos aquí. --Lugamo(discusión) 23:25 19 jul 2010 (UTC). Userboxes Hola Dark, te pregunto si es molestia si hago unas userboxes para premiar a usuarios o poner algunas en sus páginas de usuario, incluyendote. Desde ya, muchas gracias. --Lugamo(discusión) 03:00 10 ago 2010 (UTC). Necesito referencias del FO2 porfa bueno esque me intereso el wiki de Harold y como no soy muy bueno traduciendo decidi ver un poco de el wiki, y confirmar en fallout1,2y3 pero lamentablemente no tengo FO2 y lo descargue aqui: [Megapost-Fallout-1,-2-y-3-Rese%C3%B1a-completa.html http://www.taringa.net/posts/juegos/1626524/[Megapost]-Fallout-1,-2-y-3-[Reseña-completa].html] la verdad no se si interplay permite eso pero como ya tiene un año pues me dio confianza, pero cuando descomprimi el doc me salio que era un Archivo de Imagen y los abria con Nero, ¿que hago? y si lo puedo instalar ¿me saldran las carpetas con la info del juego? esque tengo algunas partidas guardadas que me agilizarian la situacion, de antemano gracias Reiniat 23:15 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Afortunadamente ya pude instalar el juego y ahora mismo lo estoy jugando, gracias Hola, puedes hecharle un vistazo a la discusión que he abierto en "Lazos De Sangre" y responder si sabes. Gracias. AaronBorja 19:06 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Saludos Hola DarkSnakex, mis respetos, creo que eres administrador de El Refugio, me presento, soy GregSCI y soy nuevo aquí (tengo algunos días). He visto cómo el portal de New Vegas está casi olvidado, por eso decidí colaborar, ya tengo experiencia realizando guías de juegos, anteriormente realicé para varios juegos de Zelda así que tengo conocimientos de cómo redactar y cómo dividir la info eficientemente. Estoy colaborando fuertemente con New Vegas con misiones, perks, lugares, etc. Estuve revisando y he notado que las páginas no tienen un control o un diseño estándar, por eso me he tomado la libertad de crear estos 2 lineamientos que yo mismo estoy siguiendo en mis páginas, las propongo como estándares para New Vegas (no para Fallout 3 ni los demás): Plantilla y lineamientos para Lugares de Fallout: New Vegas Plantilla y lineamientos para las Misiones de Fallout: New Vegas Sé que ya existe una especie de "estándar" creado en las páginas de Fallout 3, pero me parece un poco desordenado (sin querer ofender a nadie) y creo que no se adaptan mucho para New Vegas, por favor revisa mis propuestas y dime qué opinas. Estandarizar las páginas les da un toque profesional y evita el desorden y las malas traducciones. Saludos. --GregSCI 03:31 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Plantilla de los Rasgos Hola Dark, vengo a pedirte ayuda, porque quize actualizar la plantilla de rasgos y ahora la plantilla se jodió. Vos que sabes mas que yo, me podrias decir que hice mal ^^. Saludos. Lugamo(discusión) 12:35 15 nov 2010 (UTC). Nuevo buenas!! recien llego desde la wiki de Fallout en ingles, buscando informacion y bue... me di cuenta de que falta ayuda asi que me quedo jejeje!! voy a tratar de traducir lo que pueda y entienda, pero que quede bien. Ademas voy a subir imagenes que renderizo con 3dMax usando los modelos y las texturas que saco del juego usando algunos programas. PD: pueden arreglar las noticias en el portal de Fallout: New Vegas porque queda sobre la otra informacion.DGsevas 22:38 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Borrar supertrineo No me ha parecido bien que borrases la página de el supertrineo, lo único que debiste es editarla tú mismo o perdir que la arreglaran, por lo que ahora voy a crear yo la mia de supertrineos con mas informacion. No hay que ser tan impulsivo 95Tanatos 19:30 6 abr 2011 (UTC) ola ola soy nuevo en el wiki y no se muy bien como se hace me lo podrias explicarIvanx99 19:22 15 jun 2011 (UTC)ivanx99 Hola soy 95Tanatos, queria preguntarte en que consiste la categoria de contenido heredado a new vegas, es que no la entiendo a ver si me la podias decir, gracias 95Tanatos 20:22 7 ago 2011 (UTC) AH vale gracias por resolverme la duda, te lo pregunté tambien por que no sabia que en que tenian que ver fawkes y el violin pero gracias 95Tanatos 19:29 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola darxsnakex soy 95Tanatos. y queria preguntarte ya que tu llevas mucho tiempo en wikia, lo demuestran tus edicines, que si tu crees qe yo debiera ser admi, acabo de hacer una peticion, y me gustaria saber que te parece. 95Tanatos 16:13 30 ago 2011 (UTC) Fallout 4 Hola Darxsnakex queria saber si has sido yu quien a cambiado mi articulo de fallout 4 hasta dejar solo el video. No se si has sido tu por que no aparece en actividad reciente, pro si fuiste tu explicame por que? Portales ¿Como en The Vault? Si es así, por mi parte no hay problema. --Lugamo(discusión) 19:10 3 sep 2011 (UTC). Plantillas ¿Qué ha pasado con la fuente de las plantillas? Está más grande que antes y por lo que veo en The Vault no han cambiado nada? Casi que prefería la anterior versión... [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 18:36 21 sep 2011 (UTC)